Words Really Do Mean Something
by nicksfriend
Summary: Post-ep One to Go


**Title: Words Really Do Mean Something**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:No...I do not own them because if I did I would hire new writers that actually loved writing for Nick Stokes. Who by the way was voted number 15 most sexiest country man alive.**

**Post ep_spoilers beware!!!_One to Go_**

It was finally done,the woman had been found and his two and a half day shift was finally over, but he needed to be back to work in just a few hours, another shift but this time without Grissom.

He opened the door to his truck and slid inside,the sun had risen hours ago and now his car,already hot from the heat of the day,was still a nice place to be he thought as he rolled down his window feeling exhausted.

When he came back on shift tonight, Grissom would be packed and gone, and life,work, would go on,just as it had when Sara left, when Warrick had died and when he had lost Kristy.

He started the engine, it sounded a little louder than usual to his ears,it was probably nothing, he was tired,things always seemed louder when one was tired.

Then after he pulled his truck out of the garage and started home he reached over and turned on the air conditioning, it still emitted hot air for a few minutes, then finally cooled off, he rolled up his window.

The ride was familiar,every turn was almost embedded in his brain,always the same roads,the same street signs,the same houses that he past everyday. It was the same.

Quietly he rode home,pulling into the garage and opening his door. He grabbed his jacket out of the front seat, which he had never used, the night was warmer than usual ,so he just carried it inside.

Unlocking the door he walked in, threw his jacket over a chair and walked into the kitchen,opened the door to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk and a banana off the counter.

He was more tired than normal, so he passed checking his emails and headed straight for his bedroom, sitting the small carton of milk on the dresser and peeling back the banana,taking a few bites then taking a large gulp of milk from the carton, and after finishing the piece of fruit he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

It had been a long three days,the longest shift he could remember working in a while, but it was worth the outcome,finding the girl, the tape he had found in the attic had helped to locate her and he felt like he had hit a home run for Grissom , for the team.

He kicked his shoes off and tore off his socks, reached over and turned on the faucet, the hotter the water,the better.

He took off his shirt, then his pants and was about to take off his underwear to climb into the hot, steamy shower when he heard his phone ringing.

Walking back into the bedroom he picked up the receiver and answered,"Nick."

"Hey, I hope you weren't asleep yet." Catherine's voice sounded tired but happy.

"No,I was just about to get into the shower,What's up?"

"You left before I had a chance to talk to you. I just wanted to say that I feel you gave the team the winning hit today, thanks for such great, intuitive work Nick."

He smiled his sweet Texan smile,and even though she couldn't see it, she could imagine it,she knew what words meant to Nick.

Then he replied, in an almost whispered voice,"Yeah, I did. Thanks Catherine."

She grinned and then knew she had to allow him to get to bed,she had seen the exhaustion on his face, his slow movements, and the circles under his eyes,"I'll see you tonight Nicky. Have a good sleep."

"See you tonight boss." Together they hung up the phone,Nick couldn't wipe the smile off his face,her words meant so much,it was the first time that he had heard praise like that in years, and it felt good.

He walked back into the bathroom and cut off the shower, then came back into the bedroom,he felt like jogging suddenly,re-energized,finally happy that someone had given him some recognition for his hard work, it was going to be a good night at work.

He threw on some jogging pants, a sweatshirt and his running shoes, a jog would help him to sleep,he ran out the door,missing the second call from Grissom.

The End

**Before you guys fuss at me...yes it was collaborative effort of all the team...they all had their hands in the case but it was Nick who made that leap with the tape, and from there we found out about Forensic Astronomy....and I still feel Nick was given the short end of the stick all these years....too bad that they didn't let Grissom explain why he felt that he had to be so hard on Nick...but what I got at the end will do. I guess. But the good thing is ...Catherine has always been there for Nick and I loved the part where she tells him he looks exhausted,that she will take care of the tape and he goes, "I'LL PUSH THROUGH IT"...THAT SMILE SHE GAVE HIM WAS WONDERFUL!**

**Feedback is always appreciated!  
**

**This is different so if no responses then I will take it down and never do it again, just had to try a little post-ep again. Hope you like.  
**


End file.
